FAQ
'Overall game concept' 1.) How long does the game last and how do I sign up? The game lasts six weeks and you can sign up on our ZombieWatch website. 2.) Do I need a FitWatch to participate in the game? If you do not have a FitWatch you will be enlisted by the CDC, if you do, you can join the task force as a human. 3.) Can zombies and humans both earn achievements? Yes, there will be different challenges and activities for both groups to earn achievements. 4.) Why did I become a zombie and how can I get back to being human? Players become zombies when their statistics fall into a certain low percentile range for weekly points, but can still participate by earning zombie achievements and hunting for antidotes that will revive them as a human. FitWatch troubleshooting 1.) How can I sync with my Mac or PC? Insert the wireless sync dongle into your computer USB and sync will occur. 2.) How can I automatically sync with my iOS or Andriod device? Download the free application from the FitWatch website and it will walk through all steps to set up your syncing and notification preferences. 3.) How long does the FitWatch battery last on a full charge? The battery lasts 7-10 days between charges, and an empty battery icon will appear on the screen when there are 8 hours of battery life remaining. 4.) What exactly does the FitWatch track? The FitWatch measures calories burned, distance traveled, steps taken, and sleep quality. 5.) Would the FitWatch be water resistant if I decided to go for a swim? The FitWatch should not be submerged fully under water, but can withstand minimal exposure such as sweat. 6.) How can I use FitWatch with my ZombieWatch account? By syncing your FitWatch with your ZombieWatch account, your progress and status will be tracked, evaluated, and communicated via player accounts and leaderboards. 'Problems with antidotes' 1.) I solved the antidote clue but the antidote is not there, what happened? Someone must have found the antidote without the clue, and players are not allowed to use the same antidote. Remember, it is very important to solve the antidote as fast you can for this reason. 2.) How can I use the antidote once I find it? Click on the ‘Antidotes’ link from your ZombieWatch account and you will see a place to enter in your code. 3.) How long do I have to find the antidote once I find the clue? You have until the end of the game, but you still want to hurry as anyone may still find the antidote without your clue. Problems with using items/earning achievements 1.) How can I use an item that I have earned? Visit the inventory page on your account and from there you will see all items you have earned and can press the ‘use’ button. 2.) How can I participate in Human Challenges? Visit the CDC Facebook page that will tell you when and where human challenges occur. 3.) How can I participate in Zombie Challenges? Visit the PatientZero Facebook page that posts a new zombie challenge every Monday.